Tanabata
by Kitsanken
Summary: EDITED. COLLAB. WRUROUNI ANGEL! It’s Tanabata and Aoshi has once again forgotten all about Misao. Misao heads off to the festival by herself in hopes of meeting the man she's loved forever, only to meet up with disaster. ALTERNATE PAIRING! MATURE THEME


**_COLLABORATION FIC CO-WRITTEN WITH RUROUNI ANGEL_ **

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

* * *

**Tanabata**

_By: Chiruken_

Makimachi Misao, sea green eyes over-bright with unshed tears and lowered in a rare display of melancholy, long dark hair pulled back in a tight braid falling down her back past her slim hips to sway gently back and forth with her slow pace, lips curved down and trembling with the effort it took to hold in her sorrow. All around her she was surrounded by people in brightly coloured kimono's laughing and singing, carrying streamers as they hurried around from stall to stall, stopping to enjoy the festivities. Biting her lips to keep the tears from falling, Misao tried to ignore the way the happiness of the others seemed to accentuate her own misery. Kami-sama, but I hate Tanabata…she thought in despair and a single tear made its way down her smooth cheek. Why Aoshi-sama? "Why did you forget about me…again?" The whispered words emerged on an anguished sigh before she could stop them and more tears fell, the moonlight catching turning them to silver trails before she turned to duck into a heavily shadowed alley.

She ran blindly, trying desperately to escape the pain of the moment, the pain of knowing that Shinomori Aoshi would never lover her as she loved him. Stumbling in her mad rush, she bumped into something solid. Gasping on a sob, she stuttered out some inane apology and continued in her attempts at escaping reality, lifting a hand to scrub at the tears falling unchecked down her pale cheeks. She'd taken four steps when her arm was captured by a vice-like grip, spinning partway around as she was yanked off balance. "What's the hurry, jou-chan? Don't you wanna play with us?"

Misao gasped and looked around herself, noticing for the first time just what type of area she was in now. "O-oh no…" She whispered as her eyes moved from one leering face to another. She reached automatically for the knives she always carried…only to come up empty handed. Too late, she remembered that she'd left them behind with her dark blue ninja uniform when she left for the festival, choosing instead to wear her knew white and black kimono with matching floral obi. She flinched when one reached out and petted her long dark hair. "Don't touch me!" She jerked her arm from the first man's bruising grasp and moved into the stance for kempo. "Leave me alone!" She shouted as one made a lunging grab for her and she dropped him with a spinning kick. Unfortunately, she yet again forgot about her kimono and fell heavily to the muddy ground with a sharp cry of alarm, legs tangled in the silk of her garments.

"Bitch!" The man she'd kicked stood and loomed over her as she scrambled to get away, the mud seeping into the delicate silk of her kimono forgotten in her desperation. "You're gonna pay for that." He promised in a low, threatening growl and he reached for her.

Misao, green eyes wide with terror, screamed and tried to swat his hand away, only succeeding in further angering him. "H-help me!" She cried out in fear and pain when she was grabbed by her hair and pulled cruelly to her feet, vision blurred by tears. She staggered when she was slapped hard, only being held upright by the hand clenched in her hair.

Slowly walking in between the crowd of people on the busy streets, careful not to damage the empty jugs that hung at his side, Hiko Seijuurou kept his senses on his surroundings, silently taking in everything. Wondering slightly where did the masses come from. How they could possible fit in the streets at once?

Deciding that the back alleys might be less crowded, Hiko stepped into the one nearest to him. Finding it filled with drunks and couples that where caught up in the moment of passion, he rolled his eyes and carefully stepped around them. Grunting as he swiftly walked by the many couples, Hiko silently tried to block out the sounds they were making. But living like a hermit for so long made him wonder if he should visit Sakura-chan in the Akasen while he was in town…just to renew their acquaintanceship.

Frowning he wondered just where his control was. Why was the thought of the young lovers around him so distracting? Shaking his head, Hiko turned left at the end of the alley, sake jugs clashing together at the movement. Sighing he was glad that there were no more young lovers to come across. Tanabata was a beautiful festival, and it could bring out the best in a person…or the worst. It was a time where young lovers made wishes for forever.

Of being loved and loving someone in turn! Fighting the need to laugh at his own inner thoughts, Hiko suddenly found himself in the upper part of the alley, where a small group of men was gathered. Looking closely Hiko notice they were gathered around something…or rather, someone. Smirking as he turned to leave, a yell for help halted him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the voice but could not match it to a face immediately. Swiftly turning to face the group again Hiko caught his first glimpse at who the men had 'captured.'

Instantly he knew the girl. She was a friend of his baka deshi. Shaking his head he slowly put his empty sake jugs down and to the side, safely out of harm's way. Moving up slowly and silently so as to not call attention to himself, Hiko quickly drew his katana. Smiling within seconds as each man slumped to the ground, he couldn't help rolling his eyes at their ineptitude. All but the one that was holding the girl had fallen instantly to his prowess…and that would be corrected in short order.

Noticing that he had gained the attention of both of his on lookers, he slowly brought his sword up to rest lightly against his shoulder, reading the other man's reaction easily he smirked as he let go of the girl, taking off at a run to flee the promised retribution reflected in Hiko's dark eyes.

Sliding his katana back into its saya slowly, Hiko turned his attention to the crying girl. Watching her fall to the ground, her slender shoulders shaking with her sobs, Hiko knew that she was aware of what could have just taken place if he wouldn't have arrived when he did. Sighing as he headed to where she had slumped to the ground he wondered if it was not to late to go back to his mountain and the peace and quiet it afforded him.

Misao felt someone towering over her and shrank back against the wall of the dingy alley with a soft whimper of protest. She curled into a tight, protective ball, and prayed for her ordeal to be over quickly. Why won't anyone help me! Her desperate thoughts were cut off abruptly as she was grabbed by the arms and hauled unceremoniously to her feet. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she could only hope that they wouldn't hurt her too much…

"You can stop cowering, they're gone." That voice! Her eyes snapped open and Misao found herself staring at the muscular chest of Hiko Seijuurou, thirteenth successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

Slowly her eyes moved upward, passed the hard planes of his chest, over his strong jaw, pausing momentarily on the smirk curving his lips upwards, to snap to his dark, amused gaze. "H-Hiko Seijuurou?" She gasped out, green eyes widening with shock. She looked around quickly, seeing the bodies of her attackers lying in various uncomfortable positions around the alley. Tears of gratitude filled her eyes as she turned her gaze back up to his, a tremulous smile of thanks trembling on her lips.

Hiko scowled when he saw the tears glistening in her expressive sea-green eyes, catching on her dark lashes before spilling over her pale cheeks. She should be full of laughter…not tears. He thought harshly, reaching out to gently catch one shimmering teardrop as it slipped down her cheeks, marveling as the silken smooth softness beneath his thumb. "None of that, youjo." He admonished gruffly, resting one large hand on her slender shoulder, feeling the tremors passing through her small frame. With an inaudible sigh, he decided that a visit to Sakura-chan was definitely out of the question now. There was no way he could leave the girl to her own devices, not in the condition she was in. He studied her for a moment, taking in her disheveled appearance, and sighed inwardly. She was a mess, and that was a fact.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Misao blinked back her tears and offered a tremulous smile to the older man towering above her. "Thank you, Hiko-sama, for…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes…" Grasping her upper arm, marveling at how small and fragile she was, he pulled towards where he left his sake jugs. He glanced down at her with a slight scowl of disapproval. "The name is Kakunoshi Nitu, youjo." Looking forward once again, he continued. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy the smells emanating from this particular area."

She allowed him to lead her, smiling at his gruff demeanor. "What brings you to Kyoto, Kakunoshi-sama?" Now that her close encounter was over and done with, she wanted nothing more than to forget it ever occurred.

He cleared his throat to cover a snicker, catching her amusement in her tone. He arched an eyebrow at her eloquently. "I do need supplies every now and then."

Only listening to the girl at his side Hiko with half his attention, he guided her back through the meandering alleys to the main streets…and the crowds. Hoping to deposit her in a safe place as soon as possible, he urged her to hurry with light pressure at the small of her back, he found himself truly hoping for a small chance to visit Sakura-chan while he was in town. It had been much too long since last he indulged in the sweet charms she had to offer. That is not the reason, this girl is! She is making you remember you're just a mortal man…a man with needs and desires.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, Hiko pulled the small girl closer to his side, marveling at how such a fragile creature could have possibly fought in the battle for the Aoiya during that incident with Shishio Makoto his baka deshi had been involved in. Covering her with his cloak, hiding her disheveled appearance and torn kimono, he was so caught up in his thoughts he missed the feel of a small arm wrapping itself around his waist. Nor did he feel the small fingers coming to rest against his hip. Unconsciously he moved his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his side, rationalizing afterwards that it was to keep her safe from the men leering after her, leaving his arm around her after he was done. Hiko was so lost in thought he missed the knowing smiles of couples as they walked by. Never guessing that they appeared as young lovers themselves.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken as the young girl at his side giggled and her fingers that had been around his waist tugged at him. Attention now on her, and some how noticing for the first time the girl wasn't as young as she appeared to be, he looked down into her pretty features, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Youjo?" The endearing nickname had slipped without thought, but he had wanted to see what had caused her sudden excitement. Looking where she was pointing Hiko noticed his baka deshi and his group of friends. Frowning at the sudden thought of sharing his youjo, Hiko grabbed her waist and bent down to her ear, whispered words on his lips when suddenly she called out.

"Himura! Miss Kaoru!"

Closing his eyes Hiko wondered if she knew what she was doing to his control.

Misao turned to speak to the tall swordsman at her side and blushed when her lips touched his, turning quickly and facing forward again, feeling alarming tingles running up and down her spine. What is wrong with me! I only want Aoshi-sama…right? Forcing a smile to her lips, she waved at her friends from Tokyo again to gain their attention. Seeing their shocked expressions, she realized that they had witnessed the impromptu kiss between herself and Hiko. Clearing her throat, Misao forced her smile to remain in place, lifting her hand in what she hoped was a casual wave. "Himura! Miss Kaoru! Over here!"

"Misao-dono…" Himura Kenshin, violet eyes moving from his young friend to Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth and back, before he cleared his throat. "Shishou." He smiled and nodded in greeting.

"Baka deshi." Hiko scowled and silently dared the smaller man to say something…anything…about what he may think he'd just witnessed.

"Hiko-san…this is a surprise." Kamiya Kaoru, blue eyes twinkling with barely disguised amusement, grinned up at the obviously uncomfortable sword's master. "What brings you off your mountain?"

Hiko narrowed his dark gaze on his apprentice's woman and smiled tightly. "Supplies." He answered shortly.

"Uh huh…supplies." Hiko's gaze snapped back to Kenshin at his softly spoken words in time to see an alarming calculating expression in his narrowed violet gaze. "I'm wondering if Sakura-dono is still in Kyoto, that I am."

Misao frowned uncertainly when Hiko choked and spluttered, and then blushed when the strangled words began to make themselves clear. Next thing she knew he was stepping closer to Kenshin and reaching out to wrap his hands around his laughing pupil's throat. "Who is Sakura?" She murmured softly, her eyes following as Kenshin ducked away from the larger man.

Kaoru moved closer to her younger friend, eyes following the antics of the two Hiten Mitsurugi successors, a small smile curving her lips upwards when she saw the laughter dancing in Kenshin's eyes, a grin brightening his youthful features as he darted out of Hiko's larger reach again. "Misao-chan…" She began slowly, turning her gaze back to the other young woman. "What happened?" She asked softly, gesturing towards Misao's ruined kimono.

"Yeah…your kimono's ruined." Yahiko stepped closer, not wanting to be left out of what could prove to be an opportunity to clean house and pound the 'bad guys' again.

Misao sighed and nodded morosely. "I know. It was new, too." She glanced towards the boy with a scowl. "Why don't you go play somewhere, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko glared, seeing red, at the young ninja. "Who're you callin' 'chan', weasel girl?"

"W-weasel!" Misao clenched her hands into fists. "Why you..." She didn't give him a chance to anticipate her move. She brought her knuckles down hard on the top of his head. "Don't call me weasel." She muttered as she walked away, gesturing for Kaoru to follow. She cast one last lingering look towards the tall swordsman who'd rescued her, a blush staining her cheeks a soft, becoming pink.

Hiko silently watched as his youjo headed off in front of them with his apprentice's woman. Sighing when he realized that this was the chance he been looking for, he turned his attention back to his baka deshi. Moving his hand inside of his cloak, noticing the emptiness that followed, he scowled, his eyes moving towards the young ninja's retreating back again, watching as her long dark hair swayed with her movements, enticing, drawing his eyes down her slender back to her gently rounded hips and… He tore his gaze away and cleared his throat, trying unsuccessfully to stop his thoughts from lingering on her lithe figure. Instead he forced his gaze back to the smaller man at his side. Observing his baka deshi silently watch the women lead off, Hiko found himself smiling at the love that was shining openly in the depths of the other man's gentle violet eyes. Shaking his head Hiko coughed slightly, only loud enough to grab his baka deshi's attention.

Kenshin turned his attention back to the swordsman standing beside him with an inquiring look. "Shishou?"

Nodding sharply, Hiko turned his back on the departing women abruptly, stepping forward and lowering his voice to a whisper, spoke for Kenshin's ears alone. "See to the youjo, she has had a frightening night."

Moving to leave the group Hiko was surprised…no shocked…to hear the next words from his baka deshi in his soft and gentle tones. "But Shishou, Misao-dono seemed to be quite happy with your care of her, that she did."

Spinning around, allowing his anger to flash briefly in his narrowed dark eyes, Hiko ground his words out through clenched teeth, allowing the smaller man to both see and hear his ire. "I am to old to baby-sit children, baka!"

Turning to stride away, Hiko paused momentarily when he thought he heard his baka deshi snort derisively behind him. "I don't think Misao-dono wanted babysitting, that she did not!"

Growling under his breath in irritation, Hiko chose to ignore Kenshin and decided that a visit to Sakura-chan had become imperative. Silently slipping through the crowd with unconscious grace, he swiftly came upon the market where he usually got his sake jugs refilled. As he waited, Hiko let his mind wander…but only just a little…he couldn't afford to allow himself to become distracted. He swore under his breath when thoughts of the youjo filled his mind. Nodding absently in thanks as each jug was handed back to him, Hiko decided that his visit with Sakura would not do. But if she happened to have some decent young women with dark hair and sea green eyes…eyes that matched his youjo's…he would be more than willing to pay for the honor of their…company. Grunting at his own thoughts, Hiko thought it best that way. That way it would remove any and all of the impure thoughts of the girl. Picking up his pace Hiko hurried to Sakura's teahouse.

Smiling slightly as he stood outside the teahouse, he looked up at the familiar structure and stepped up to the threshold, pausing at the door before moving inside, into the teahouse. Blinking back the smoke in the dinning area, he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the scent of lingering sex. It was so strong the thought of leaving crossed Hiko's mind. Obviously things had changed since last he'd visited. He took half a step back towards the door, but was soon cut short. "Kakunoshi-sama! What a surprise! Shall I get Sakura-chan for you?"

At his nod the woman hurried off. Closing his eyes he could only hope that Sakura could fulfill his somewhat unusual…and out of character…request.

"Nitu-san!" Hiko winced inwardly at the ridiculously high-pitched voice. Why had he never noticed how fake she sounded? She exuded false innocence in sickening waves of calculating vindictiveness. "This is a pleasant surprise!" He tried to not let his revulsion show when she latched onto his arm and draped herself against him, reminding him grotesquely of a leech.

"Sakura-chan." He greeted coolly, realizing that it had been a mistake to come here. After the fresh innocence of the youjo, he found himself sickened by the taint of corruption within Sakura's teahouse.

"The usual?" She asked with a wink, her arms snaking around his waist as she pressed her curves against his muscular frame.

Slowly extricating himself from her clinging embrace, he forced a smile and shook his head. "No, Sakura-chan. I just stopped by to say hello since it's been so long since I was last in Kyoto."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She murmured softly, trailing her fingers down his chest. "Very kind of you, Nitu-san..." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Perhaps you had something else in mind, hmm?" Hiko paused in the act of trying to extricate himself, considering her words, and finally he nodded slowly. "Well…shall we see what we can come up with? What would be your preference tonight, then? Something…shall we say…exotic?"

It was Hiko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Exotic?" He repeated, curious despite himself.

Sakura smiled and gestured for the tall man to follow her. "A fresh new look for the changing of eras…"

Hiko stopped short, a scowl darkening his features. He didn't like the implications behind her statement. "Just how 'fresh', Sakura?"

The woman turned and looked at him in surprise. "Well…" She was taken aback momentarily by his dark look, but recovered quickly. "Why don't you see for yourself, hmm?"

His expression didn't lighten, but he nodded all the same and followed the woman through the smoke clouded room to the back of the teahouse. He glanced around as he moved, taking in the changed atmosphere and the rougher clientele. "Sakura-chan…" He began slowly, eyes narrowing as he observed the women of the teahouse.

"Don't say it, Nitu-san…the times are changing and to survive we must change as well." She sighed and gestured for him to precede her through a partially open shouji. "Try as we might, we can't remain locked in the past…"

He stopped and turned before entering the next room. "Changing times…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully and regarded her steadily. "This is true, Sakura, but what have you sacrificed in the process?" She looked away, eyes downcast. "Was it worth it?" He asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

With a soft sigh she covered his much larger hand with her own. "I honestly don't know anymore…" She drew in a deep breath and looked up with a smile. "So, Nitu-san…are you interested in meeting our new companions?"

Misao walked slowly as she retold the tale of her ordeal in the alley earlier that evening. Watching Kaoru's expressions carefully, looking for any signs of being pitied, she breathed a soft sigh of relief when none showed. Suddenly Kaoru broke in, tone soft and somewhat hesitant. "And Hiko saved you, right? Is that the reason of the affection between you two that we saw?"

Blushing, Misao crossed her arms over her chest as she remembered the too-brief moment her lips had touched Hiko's. A hot sensation had run up her spine making her feel very warm all over, her lips tingled…and even now, afterwards as she remembered the incident. Swallowing hard Misao stopped walking and faced Kaoru, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Kaoru what if I don't love Aoshi-sama the way I thought I did? I mean…" She bit her lip and averted her gaze before continuing. "That kiss…it wasn't even a real one and Hiko made me feel..." She paused, a blush creeping into her face.

Her best friend smiled, reaching out to take hold her shaking wrist, blue eyes kind as she spoke with gentle understanding. "Hiko made you feel what Misao-chan?"

Misao knew what she wanted to say, she had known the truth behind her feelings for Hiko Seijuurou the moment his lips touched hers. "He made feel like a woman, Kaoru…not like some little girl!"

Blinking in surprise, Misao watched as her friend's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, a soft smile curving her lips upwards as she was drawn into friendly embrace with whispered words at her ear. "It must have been a wonderful feeling for you. To finally know a man could desire you, eh Misao-chan!"

Pulling back a little Misao watched the tears slip down her friend's cheeks. Biting her lip in concern, she realized that her surprise at Kaoru's tears was unwarranted. Himura is so slow in making his feelings known. She thought sympathetically and quickly gave her friend a comforting squeeze before looking over her shoulder. She noticed that the man in question was walking up with Yahiko. But no Hiko. Her mind started to race, the possibility of him leaving suddenly crashing down around her. But what scared her the most was why did it really matter to her?

Hiko stood stiffly and watched as Sakura brought forth some real beauties for his inspection, expression almost bored. With an inaudible sigh he shook his head yet again, silently acknowledging that though the women were undeniably pleasing to the eye, none came to what he desired. Noticing that Sakura was becoming tired of the situation as well, the thought of just leaving nearly over came him again. Suddenly Sakura leaned close and whispered softly for his ears alone. "I have only one more, Nitu-san…" She smiled up at him and placed her hand against his arm lightly. "Now, you must know that she is not that well…" She paused and cleared her throat delicately. "Skilled…but she is young and very soft on the eyes…"

Sighing Hiko nodded and watched as Sakura waved forth the last girl…and his last chance to rid himself of his thoughts of the youjo. Suddenly before him stood a small girl, framed no bigger than sixteen years old girl. Her waist was small… Like youjo's!…he stood straighter, his interest piqued. Cocking his head to the side he let his eyes drink her body in. She had long legs, a small waist, her upper body was beyond well built. Her breast would easily fill his hands. And her hair could be unbound to cover them. Unbound he would say her hair was to her knee's, but the shade was not of black but light spun gold. Pursing his lips thoughtfully and nodding his head in approval, Hiko thought the girl could do nicely, even if she wasn't exactly what he'd been searching for. But a moment later he reached her eyes. Sucking in his breath sharply, Hiko turned to Sakura. "How much Sakura-chan?"

Noticing the smile that graced her lips Hiko knew she had been purposely saving this one for last. He briefly wondered about it, but let the thought go for the moment. "Since she is not very skilled and you never leave any of marks…" She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I say one hundred yen!"

Shaking his head with a scowl and reaching into his pocket, Hiko grabbed two fifty yen coins and tossed them to Sakura before turning his gaze back to the sea green eyes that had captivated him. Stepping forward slowly, he met her gaze directly and spoke softly, gently. "Untie your hair, koneko." He smiled when those beautiful sea green eyes lit up, making them a dark jade color.

Watching as she did as he requested Hiko glanced over at Sakura questioningly, who in return gestured towards the shouji at the other end of the room. "Up the stairs and four down on your right…you should find that it's suitable to your needs."

Hiko followed the young woman up the stairs, admiring the enticing sway of her hips and the golden shine to her long hair. It is like spun gold! He marveled at the gleaming waves, wondering if the shimmering strands would be as warm as they appeared. He was fascinated by the unusual colour, but not surprised to see the light shade. After all, his baka deshi was different as well. He grimaced at the reminder of the young man he'd raised as his son…and the resulting turn his thoughts took towards those of the youjo. Scowling, Hiko shook his head sharply and thrust the young ninja from his mind. He was here to forget about her…not dwell on her even more!

At the top of the stairs, the girl turned to smile at him and gestured gracefully for him to follow. Raising an eyebrow, he did as she beckoned. Sakura had said unskilled…but he wasn't so certain of that. She didn't behave in such a manner, that was for sure. He shrugged and smiled slightly. Even the most skilled courtesan could appear sweetly innocent if she were paid enough. He paused before entering the room she motioned to, frowning down at her bowed head, then as he stepped passed her he reached out, grasping her arm in a light grip and tugged her inside as well, using his foot to slide the shouji closed behind them.

Misao sighed and tried to disappear into the floor as Aoshi regarded her coolly, expression as unreadable as ever. "Ano…" Her eyes moved to Himura as he spoke up hesitantly, expression full of concern. "Aoshi…perhaps Misao-dono should…" He broke off when the other man raised a hand, silencing him.

"What were you thinking, Misao? You should know better than to go into areas like that by yourself. Why would you…"

Misao glared up at him furiously, hands closed into fists at her sides. "What do you care anyway?" She cried. "What does it matter? You don't really care…you never do!" With that said, Misao spun on her heel and ran from the room, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head slowly, violet eyes full of disapproval. "Poorly done, Aoshi." He murmured softly before exiting as well, motioning for Kaoru to follow the distraught young woman.

Misao flung herself to the ground in the garden, burying her face in her arms as she cried, her slender form shaking with her heartbroken sobs. Why was Aoshi-sama always so cold towards her? Why didn't he ever unbend enough to show even a hint of caring towards her? She'd loved him for so long…loved him without a return of the sentiment…not even a slight hint of it. She'd hoped that eventually he'd come to see her as a woman and not just as the child he'd known all those years before. Now she knew those hopes were worthless. He'd never see her as anything but the burdensome child he'd been saddled with. She should never have told him about what happened in that alley! She wished she'd never come home at all!

So caught up in her misery, Misao didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching, crunching on the gravel of the path. "Oh Misao-chan…" Kaoru whispered softly and knelt beside the devastated young woman, silently pulling her into a warm and comforting embrace. "It's all right, Misao…Shhh…" Gently rocking her back and forth, smoothing the disheveled dark hair, Kaoru murmured soothing words of comfort to her younger friend.

"I…" Misao hiccupped and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I want…" She sniffed loudly and threw her arms around Kaoru. "I want Hiko-san!" She wailed, sobs shaking her small frame.

Kaoru blinked in surprise and looked over Misao's dark head towards the path where Kenshin stood with a sad, but knowing smile. He turned on his heel and strode purposefully away, towards the gate. Closing her eyes, Kaoru knew he was going in search of Hiko Seijuurou. She could only hope it was the right thing to do. Misao's feelings were very fragile after her ordeal and Aoshi's poor handling of the situation.

Himura Kenshin quickly made his way through the ever-growing crowds of Tanabata thronging the streets of Kyoto. His mind was in turmoil as it played back the images of Misao-dono's tears in the garden of the Aoiya and then her smile as she was wrapped up in his Shishou's white mantle. The light that came across both of their faces as their lips touched….the understanding that seemed to be gained by both…their feelings for each other had been blatantly obvious for all to see. But that understanding, it got discarded somewhere, for now one was confused and full of tears and his Shishou was more than likely to be found at Sakura-chan's teahouse. Shaking his head with a sigh, Kenshin wondered just how he was supposed to gain his Shishou's attention if he was…upstairs.

Rounding the market where Hiko always got his sake jugs filled, he paused to inquire about his Shishou. Slowly starting to bite his lower lip in uncertainty, Kenshin wondered if he should really go to Sakura-chan's teahouse. If Kaoru ever found out… The image of Misao crying and asking for his Shishou told him his answer. He really had no choice after all. Quickly turning his steps in the direction of the teahouse, he left the market behind. Pausing in the street before the familiar building, Kenshin rested his hand against the familiar and comfortable worn hilt of his sakabatou. Growling in frustration at his hesitancy, Kenshin took a deep breath, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair, and walked into the teahouse. Slowly breathing in the smoke, careful not to choke on it, he glanced around the dim interior with a frown, narrowed violet gaze missing nothing, noting all the changes that had occurred within the once familiar teahouse.

Feeling a warmth flood into his cheeks as he looked around and saw the women of Sakura's teahouse with their customers he shifted uncomfortably, aware that he really should have thought things through first before coming into such an establishment after having carefully avoided them for so long. Swallowing hard, Kenshin closed his eyes and slowly counted back from ten in an attempt to push the less than pure thoughts from his mind. To his chagrin his attempts were met with stout resistance. He was relieved when a young girl came up to him, distracting him from his futile efforts of banishing images of Kaoru in similar circumstance with him…alone…in a furo… He shook his head sharply and turned his attention to the young woman speaking to him. He blinked back his surprise when he noted how young she appeared to be. He leaned closer to here her softly spoken words. She was asking if he wanted to be seated. Shaking his head with a slight smile, he softly asked for Sakura and was surprised when the girl muttered something about fetching and popularity.

Rolling back on his heels as he looked around the hazy room again, Kenshin remembered his first time in Sakura's teahouse with a half smile. He had been completely unprepared for the ordeal as he called it at the time. Back then the teahouse had been totally different than it was today. It had had an atmosphere of gentle refinement and gracious hosting….very unlike this smoky, foul-smelling cramped establishment he was in now. He was indeed surprised that his Shishou would take up time here…he'd thought Hiko's tastes more discerning than this. He knew that if he'd been presented with this scene all those years ago, he never would've stayed long enough to partake of Sakura's…he cleared his throat…charms.

Suddenly Kenshin felt strong, yet soft hands slip inside his gi, rubbing the plains of his chest. Sakura…he closed his eyes and smiled slightly with a soft sigh. One does not forget the hands that gave him his first taste of passion. Smiling a little more widely, he covered her hands with his own over the faded material of his gi and indulged in the sweet memories for just a moment longer before he reached inside and removed her hands. In a swift, graceful move, Kenshin swung her around to face him, his smile widening even more when he was met with her familiar laughing blue eyes. "Sakura-dono, a pleasure to see you again, that it is." Kenshin found himself laughing aloud in delight at her soft purr.

"Ken-san! The pleasure is always mine! Come walk with me and we'll find a private place, hmm?"

Nodding he let Sakura lead him into the back rooms, listening to the people within the teahouse as he went by. He smiled as he was lead into the familiar waiting room, memories of sitting in this very room while awaiting his Shishou's return from the rooms upstairs flooding his mind. Kenshin decided to skip the small talk and get straight to the point for his visit after such a long absence. "Sakura-dono, I am not here to sample your charms, that I am not." He smiled to soften his refusal, sparing her feelings at what was, in essence, a rejection.

He watched as she huffed, a pout turning down the corners of her painted lips, and poured him some sake. He nodded his thanks as he took the cup, inhaling the aroma of the potent alcohol, lifting it to his lips and sipping, rolling the fiery liquid of his tongue, enjoying the flavor. Sakura always did serve the best… He almost spewed it out at Sakura's next words, nearly dropping the cup in his shock. "First Hiko and now you, Ken-san! Really how is a girl supposed to stay in shape?"

Calming his reflexes, Kenshin set aside the sake and looked at Sakura with violet eyes wide with surprise and cleared his throat before trusting his voice. "Sakura-dono is Shishou here? It is important I see him, that it is."

Kenshin felt his spirits fall when Sakura sighed and turned to look at the door leading upstairs. At that moment, he knew he was doomed!

Kenshin drew in a deep breath and braced himself for the wrath of Hiko before sliding the shouji open. "Shishou…" He began, face turning bright red with embarrassment. "Y-you have to come with me, that you do."

Hiko scowled at his apprentice. "What the hell do you think you're doing, baka? Get out. I'm…busy." He turned back to his companion, fully expecting to be obeyed.

"I-I cant, Shishou!" He stepped further into the room, noting that the young woman's eyes were green…like Misao? He shook his head sharply and focused on the larger man again instead. "Please, Shishou…Misao-dono is asking for you, that she is."

"Youjo?" Hiko turned back to his baka deshi, worry creasing his brow. "What's wrong with her?" Without waiting for a reply, Hiko stood abruptly, smirking at his apprentice's increasingly red face. "What's the matter, baka? Don't act like you've never seen a woman without her clothes on." He paused and quirked an eyebrow at the blushing redhead. "Don't tell me you've never…"

"Of course I have!" Kenshin exclaimed, horrified at the sudden turn in his Shishou's thoughts. He scowled and purposely turned his back on the suddenly grinning sword's master. "What do you take me for?" He muttered under his breath, irritated by the innuendo in Hiko's amused gaze.

The tall swordsman looked over at the younger man as he reached for his trademark white mantle. "You have to learn to relax, baka deshi." He smirked and clamped a large hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Why don't you stay and enjoy Anna-chan's company." He ducked through the shouji before the smaller man could recover from the shock that had immobilized him, chuckling at the mixed emotions flitting across his expression, ranging from shock to embarrassment to anger and finally resignation. The last intrigued Hiko, but he didn't stay to question, choosing instead to leave while the leaving was good. Smiling at Sakura, he nodded back towards the room. "Thank you for your hospitality Sakura-chan, but I'm needed elsewhere quite urgently."

Sakura smiled and nodded, glancing into the room in time to see Anna latch onto Kenshin's arm as he turned to leave. Laughing at the pleading look in his expressive violet eyes, she reached over and slid the shouji closed with finality. Faintly she thought she heard a warbled exclamation come from inside. She paused and frowned at the closed shouji, listening. "Orororomph!" Grinning, she turned and hurried down the stairs to her waiting customers.

Misao looked up at Kaoru and offered her a trembling smile. "I'm sorry, Kaoru…" She whispered softly, tears shimmering in her sea green eyes, making them appear larger and mysterious. "I shouldn't bother you with my problems…not when you have your own…"

Kaoru frowned in mock severity. "None of that Misao-chan! We're friends…like sisters…you can always talk to me, no matter what the problem is, and I'll always be there to listen. Just as you would do for me." Kaoru gave the younger girl a quick hug and sighed. She looked up, over Misao's dark head and blinked in surprise when she spotted Aoshi watching the two of them intently, expression unreadable. "Just let it all out, Misao…cry if you must…" She whispered softly, dark blue eyes holding Aoshi's cool green gaze, searching for a sign…any sign…that he was moved by the young woman's heartbreak.

Misao sniffed and snuggled in closer to Kaoru, accepting the comfort her closest friend was offering. "I hate him, Kaoru! I hate him for doing this to me…and I hate myself for letting him…"

Sapphire blue eyes widening in shock, Kaoru stared at Aoshi, knowing that he'd heard the softly uttered words spoken so bitterly and passionately. "Misao…" She began, then closed her eyes and shook her head. There was nothing she could say to ease the pain of rejection her younger friend was experiencing. She frowned and shook her head sharply when Aoshi took a silent step towards them, lips pressed firmly together in an uncompromising line.

"All this time…" Misao choked on a sob. "All this time I've loved him unconditionally and he never once showed any sign of even caring just a little." Sniffling loudly, she swiped her tears away roughly with the tips of her fingers. "He doesn't even care what might have happened tonight! All he cares about is that I disobeyed him! I was only there because I'd hoped he'd meet me…like I asked him to in the note I left. But he didn't show…he never does. But Hiko-sama did…he was there…and he showed more caring than Aoshi-sama ever has!"

Kaoru tightened her arms and held the young woman close, closing her eyes and speaking softly, but loud enough to ensure that Aoshi heard every word she said. "Then maybe Hiko-san is the right man for you, Misao-chan…perhaps if you allowed him a chance, you'd find the happiness you deserve…and the love you need." She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the anger burning in Shinomori Aoshi's usually cold green eyes, and just beyond him, just inside the gate, stood Hiko Seijuurou, expression registering shock as he stared into her startled blue gaze.

Hiko Seijuurou could only stare at the two young women seated on the ground, oblivious to the dew damp grass staining their kimono's. His mind mulled over his apprentice's woman's last shocking words. Love? Can you really do that anymore? He wondered sadly. Scowling at the almost timid thoughts his mind was producing, he answered his internal question immediately. I am human am I not? Love is part of being human. So why did the thought of loving someone hurt so much? Suddenly it didn't matter, nothing mattered, and he knew it had been a mistake coming here. Spinning on his heel to walk away he went still at his youjo's whispered words, hand braced against the back gate of the garden of the Aoiya.

"Could he love me? I am nothing more than a child!"

Images of her laughing sea green eyes rushed at him, eyes that where frightened and happy at the same time. In the alley or two years ago it didn't matter. But she is confused, she does not know WHAT she wants. Stepping forward Hiko was about to silently exit when his apprentice's woman's soft voice filled the night as she gently spoke to Misao. "And the kiss you shared with Hiko-san? What did that tell you?"

Hiko strained his ears to hear the answer, holding his breath when he heard her soft, indignant huff, feeling his heart thudding painfully in his chest. "Kaoru I told you it wasn't really a kiss, but...but...but I have never felt that tingle before. I have never felt so...special."

Her words stopped him cold, his pulse racing at the sudden realization her soft and innocent words revealed. She wanted him and didn't know it. However...he had to think like the reasonable adult here, he could not show her what she was unknowingly asking for without... His thoughts ground to an abrupt halt at Kaoru's next words. "Do you think you could love him, Misao?"

His breath was caught, his body unable to move. His mind shut down. Love me? Could she...could I? In a flash he knew he had to know, without any one getting in the way causing interference. Within a snap flash, he had his desired within his arms and was out side the gate once more, smirking at the shocked expression on Shinomori Aoshi's face and Kaoru's knowing smile and delighted laugh as she nodded her approval.

"I didn't know the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi were to be used for kidnapping women, Hiko-san." Misao commented dryly when her wits finally returned to her. One moment she'd been on the ground, being hugged by Kaoru, then next there'd been a swift breeze and she'd felt strong arms come around her, lifting her, carrying her with god-like speed out the back gate of the Aoiya and into the cool, crisp night of a darkened Kyoto.

"Yes…well…" Hiko cleared his throat and carefully lowered her until her feet touched the solid ground, though he kept his arms around her protectively, shielding her from the possibility if prying eyes and also from the chill night air. "The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is highly adaptable, youjo." He offered her a somewhat sheepish grin.

"Uh huh. Adaptable. Right." Misao didn't know what to think. She liked being held in his arms…but what were his intentions? Biting her lip in indecision, she finally drew in a deep fortifying breath and slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she did so. "Why did you kidnap me, Hiko-san?"

He frowned slightly, searching for the right words to convey his thoughts to the innocent young woman looking up at him with a steady gaze. He felt himself drawn in to the clear, bright green of her eyes, all thoughts scattering to the four winds as the seconds ticked by, his thundering pulse counting off the time loudly in his ears. For the first time in his adult life he found himself left utterly speechless by the beauty before him. "Ano…" He murmured softly, sword calloused thumb moving in slow circles against the softness of her cheek in slow, lazy circles.

Misao waited patiently, savoring the warmth of his large frame so close to her own and the gentleness of his light touch. Slowly closing her eyes, she leaned her face against his hand, pressing her cheek into his large warm palm. Keeping her eyes closed, her blush deepening, Misao decided to throw caution right out the shouji and be bold. "I like you Hiko-san." She whispered softly, slowly opening her eyes again to gaze up at him, her feelings clear in her darkened green gaze. "A lot."

Hiko stared down at the young woman looking up at him so earnestly, and found himself leaning down, closer to her, his eyes following the movement of her tongue as it darted out to wet her lips in unconscious invitation. "I like you, too, Misao-chan." He murmured softly, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her face up to his. "A lot." He breathed against her lips just before he claimed them in a sweetly tender kiss.

Misao melted against his larger, muscular frame, her arms coming up to wind around his neck as she stood on tiptoe to better meet his kiss, pressing her slender form against his in sensuous abandon, her passion slowly being awakened under the gentle onslaught of his lips. This is where I belong… She thought with a soft, contented sigh against his lips. "Kihou…" She whispered, boldly pulling his head down for another kiss, fingers tangling in his dark hair as she welcomed him wholeheartedly.

Releasing her lips reluctantly, Hiko smiled down at her, noting with a surge of pure masculine pride her flushed cheeks and lips swollen from his kisses. "Misao…" He murmured her name gently, carefully lifting her into his arms again until her feet dangled above the ground. "My Misao…" He stated fiercely, punctuating his declaration with a quick kiss.

She giggled, sea green eyes twinkling with delight. "My, my but we're possessive, Hiko-san." She laughed when his brows drew down in a mock scowl, the amused laughter in his dark eyes belying the expression.

"My name…" He began with quiet dignity. "Is Kakunoshi Nitu."

Misao's lips curved into a provocative smile as she twined her arms around his strong neck and rubbed her nose affectionately against his, ignoring his shocked expression. "Nitu-sama…" She murmured, daringly pressing little teasing, butterfly-soft kisses against the corners of his mouth. She pulled back long enough to gaze into his dark eyes. "Thank you."

Tilting his head to the side questioningly, Hiko studied her upturned features with loving tenderness reflected in his dark eyes. "For what?"

"For not treating me like a child." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "This is going to take some getting used to." She murmured thoughtfully.

"What's that, youjo?" He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms, her small body cradled protectively against his strong chest.

She laughed softly, a provocative sound so near to his ear it sent a tiny shiver of pleasure throughout him. "I was always a little afraid of you before…" She admitted softly.

"But not now?" He whispered against he hair, inhaling her fresh, clean scent appreciatively and smiled when she shrugged. "Koneko? Are you afraid?"

"A little." She sighed and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Well…" He shrugged and turned back towards the Aoiya. He'd had his say. It was now time to return her home to where she belonged. "We have time to overcome that, I suppose."

Misao frowned and pulled back slightly. "What do you mean?"

Hiko offered her his most disarming smile. "Why, Misao…I thought my intentions clear." When her expression remained blank he shook his head with a low chuckle. "I mean to woo you, itoshii. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other and lay your lingering fears to rest, hmm?" Suddenly he became serious. "That is…if you would allow it?"

She blinked, a delicate blush staining her cheeks. "Woo me?" She repeated in a whisper, a slow smile spreading across her features. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and then pulled back to scatter kisses across his face.

With a grin Hiko tightened his arms. "Is that a 'yes', Misao-chan?"

She laughed and pressed one final kiss against his lips. "You have to ask?"

The stars shone brightly overhead as Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth returned to the Aoiya with his precious burden held with infinite tenderness in his strong arms, a soft summer breeze blowing through Kyoto, caressing the two lovers gently, carrying the sounds of the late night revelers enjoying the festivities of Tanabata, their wishes and prayers floating up into the night sky along with their laughter and songs.

_**Owari**_


End file.
